Cenizas
by Inefable
Summary: ¿Qué habría pasado si Harry no lo hubiese salvado en la Sala Multipropósito? Esta es su historia; la historia de un joven que esconde sus heridas tras una máscara y que sólo anhela una cosa: vengarse.
1. Prólogo

**Fic terminado**

**xxx**

**Disclaimer:** 'Harry Potter' pertenece a J. K. Rowling 'El Fantasma de la Ópera' pertenece a Gaston Leroux

**xxx**

Las circunstancias se habían salido de control y no sabía qué hacer para evitar que Potter muriera. Si el joven no salía vivo de esa sala, el Señor Oscuro los asesinaría, sin importar que hubiese Marcas en sus brazos.

Cuando Vincent conjuró el Fiendfyre, la situación se volvió insostenible y todos se vieron obligados a huir para intentar salvarse.

Gregory estaba ahora inconsciente pero él no podía abandonarlo. El humo ya lo estaba mareando pero aún recordaba dónde estaba la salida, por lo cual intentó mover el inerte cuerpo de su amigo pero éste era demasiado pesado y las abrasadoras llamas les bloqueaban el escape.

Ya no podía respirar y sus fuerzas lo estaban abandonando; hacía demasiado calor y no lograba ponerse de pie.

Fue cuando creyó que todo estaba perdido, cuando vio una figura moverse a lo lejos. En un último esfuerzo, intentó decir 'Potter' pero de sus labios sólo escapó un leve quejido, producto del dolor que sentía en la garganta.

Potter los vio pero cuando se estaba acercando, en contra de los deseos de sus amigos, se escuchó otra voz en la Sala.

—¿Ginny? —gritó el moreno y al ver a la joven pelirroja, rodeada de quimeras y serpientes, cambió de dirección y voló hacia ella.

Cuando regresó al sitio donde había visto a los dos Slytherins, Potter sintió una gran puntada de culpa al notar que sólo quedaba un reino de llamas y cenizas.


	2. Capítulo x I

**Capítulo I**

Una vez más, despertó sudando y confundido. Ya habían pasado cinco años desde aquella fatídica noche pero últimamente no podía dejar de pensar acerca de ella. Tal vez sólo se debía al hecho de que pronto sería el aniversario y sólo podía sentir culpa por haber permitido que gente inocente muriera en su lugar, y por no haber salvado a Malfoy y a Goyle.

Realmente había intentado salvarlos pero había llegado demasiado tarde. Por más que quisiera sentirse arrepentido, no lograba hacerlo; jamás podría arrepentirse por haber salvado a Ginny, quien, precisamente, había ido a la Sala porque estaba preocupada por él y quería ayudarlo.

—Cariño, ¿estás bien? —preguntó la muchacha en cuestión, cuando abrió los ojos y vio que su marido estaba despierto —. ¿Otra pesadilla?

Harry se encogió de hombros, quitándole importancia a la situación —. No te preocupes, no fue nada. Vuelve a dormir.

La joven asintió y apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho, para continuar descansando. Él, en cambio, no pudo conciliar el sueño y continuó pensando en el triste final que habían sufrido sus antiguos rivales escolares.

Muchas veces había deseado que Malfoy desapareciera de la faz de la tierra pero cuando el chico realmente murió, Harry se dio cuenta de que a veces los deseos debían continuar siendo no más que eso, deseos... A veces era mejor que no se volvieran realidad.

A pesar de que nunca hubiesen sido amigos, Harry habría hecho cualquier cosa por tenerlo de vuelta. Por supuesto, también lo habría hecho por Fred, Lupin, Tonks y todos los demás difuntos pero ahora sólo pensaba en Malfoy y no sabía porqué. Quizás era porque su muerte lo había involucrado más directamente, porque habría podido salvarlo y no lo había hecho. Y Malfoy había muerto tan joven, tan solo exiguos dieciocho años...

Esa noche, Narcissa Malfoy había intentado asesinarlo, tras descubrir que le había mentido en el bosque: Draco no había estado bien, sino calcinado en la Sala Multipropósito. Tal había sido por el grado de incineración que jamás se había encontrado su cuerpo. Lo único que había quedado había sido un anillo de plata, que luego había sido entregado a su madre antes de que fuese enviada a Azkaban por intento de homicidio. Su marido, por su parte, también fue condenado a prisión por haber cooperado con Voldemort. Ambos, sin embargo, fueron asesinados tiempo después, a manos de otros Mortífagos, que los habían considerado unos traidores.

La Mansión Malfoy estaba ahora deshabitada y poseía en la entrada un monumento en honor a Charity Burbage y a Dobby, que se había convertido en el primer elfo doméstico en obtener la Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase. La medalla había sido enterrada junto a sus restos.

Harry había continuado con su vida y se había casado con Ginny. También había obtenido un lugar en el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica y en menos de cuatro años se había convertido en el Director del Cuartel General de Aurors, puesto que le había otorgado el Ministro de la Magia, Kingsley Shacklebolt.

El Mundo Mágico había salido adelante y progresado; no obstante, las heridas abiertas por los Mortífagos y Voldemort nunca habían cicatrizado por completo. Por eso, todos los años se realizaba en Hogwarts un acto conmemorativo para no olvidar a las víctimas de la guerra.

Harry, por supuesto, debía asistir pero él no quería hacerlo. Lo cierto era que no había hecho nada extraordinario; ni siquiera había asesinado a Voldemort, como todo el mundo decía. "Se mató con su propio hechizo" había repetido mil y una veces pero todos siempre habían preferido adularlo sin escuchar sus palabras.

xxx

Dos días después, Harry, Ginny, Hermione y los demás Weasley llegaron juntos al castillo, donde se encontraron con Luna, Neville y otros antiguos amigos.

Antes de que comenzara el acto, Harry fue a visitar a Albus Dumbledore en el cuadro de su despacho. También saludó a Severus Snape, cuyo retrato se había colgado gracias a su petición. Sí, Snape jamás había sido su profesor preferido pero, sin lugar a dudas, merecía un reconocimiento. Gracias a las palabras de Harry, también había obtenido una Orden de Merlín. Si el hombre hubiese estado vivo, probablemente, se habría suicidado antes que darle las gracias por el gesto.

—Es hora, Harry —le comunicó Hermione, quien había entrado silenciosamente en el despacho, en el momento en que él le estaba comentando a Dumbledore una operación que habían resuelto los Aurors la semana anterior.

Juntos, Harry y Hermione, bajaron al Gran Salón y se encontraron con cientos de personas que sonreían o lloraban en silencio al ver los rostros que recubrían las paredes. Meses poco después de la Noche Final, las paredes del Gran Salón habían empezado a hospedar una importante cantidad de retratos… Retratos de quienes habían perdido sus vidas.

Claro, los Mortífagos no estaban allí pero Harry había solicitado que se colgara un cuadro de Draco Malfoy. Lo peculiar acerca de ese retrato era que no se movía y parecía una imagen Muggle. Nunca se había descubierto la razón tras el extraño comportamiento del lienzo hechizado.

—Buenas noches a todos. Gracias por estar aquí —dijo la Profesora McGonagall, subida a una tarima en el lugar donde normalmente se encontraba la mesa de Profesores—. Estamos aquí reunidos para conmemorar la noche en que nuestros seres queridos dieron sus vidas para protegernos.

Todos los años el discurso era parecido y Harry no le estaba prestando atención, sino que estaba observando el retrato de Malfoy, desde la distancia. Siempre se había preguntado porqué no se movía pero recién ahora verdaderamente sentía ganas de averiguar qué le ocurría.

—Harry… ¡Harry! —chistó Ginny a su lado. Había estado tan concentrado pensando en el cuadro, que no se había dado cuenta de que era su momento de hablar.

Realmente aborrecía hablar en público pero se lo debía a las personas valientes como Colin, que podrían haber huido pero se habían quedado para ayudar, dispuestos a morir para proteger a los demás—. Aquella noche —, comenzó a decir pero se distrajo al ver una figura que estaba de espaldas, al lado de la puerta principal—. Aquella noche yo estaba —. Se interrumpió una vez más cuando esa figura se dio vuelta y dejó a la vista su rostro enmascarado.

Súbitamente, todas las velas del salón se apagaron y los niños pequeños empezaron a gritar. Los adultos tomaron sus varitas y dijeron 'Lumos' pero el lugar era tan grande que difícilmente podía ser iluminado de esa manera. Transcurrieron unos cuantos instantes y luego todas las velas volvieron a encenderse.

Cuando el momentáneo pánico se disipó un tanto, regresó rápidamente cuando Ginny largó un grito.

—Teddy —musitó cuando Harry y sus hermanos se le acercaron. Al lado de la muchacha, en el lugar donde había estado el niño, había un maniquí con el rostro enmascarado y una nota clavada en el pecho.

Harry tomó la nota y la leyó:

S_u horrible, única y repulsiva fealdad lo ponía fuera de la humanidad, y muchas veces pensé que por eso mismo él creía no tener deber alguno con la especie humana_. _II.10_

Nadie sabía qué ocurría y el rastreo que se realizó en el colegio no logró localizar al niño.

Ya en el Ministerio de la Magia, Harry y los demás Aurors comenzaron a investigar el maniquí y la nota. Dos Inefables fueron solicitados para que cercioraran de que el artefacto no fuese un traslador, portal, giratiempo o algún dispositivo similar.

—Está limpio —comunicó uno de los dos funcionarios—. Pero deberían comunicarse con la Oficina de Uso Indebido de Artefactos Muggles. Seguramente alguien de allí sabrá más del tema.

—¿Qué tema? —preguntó Harry.

—La carta… Es un fragmento de El Fantasma de la Ópera —respondió el Inefable—. Mi hermana es Muggle y trabaja como actriz.

—El teatro no es nuestra especialidad, señor Potter —agregó el otro funcionario.

Tras agradecerle a los dos hombres, Harry se contactó con Taynney y Britin, dos jóvenes muchachos de la Ofina a la cual se había referido el Inefable. Ambos eran hijos de Muggles pero fue Taynney el que inmediatamente identificó el texto—. Sí, es de El Fantasma. Me encanta esa historia… Raoul es fantástico —. Britin resopló y Harry levantó una ceja—. Hmm, ¿necesita algo más, señor Potter? —añadió Taynney, mirando hacia otro lado.

—No, creo que eso es todo. Gracias. Ya pueden seguir con sus asuntos.

Britin y Taynney se miraron de reojo y sonrieron.

—No creo que el mensaje tenga que ver con la obra. Creo que se refiere al teatro en general —dijo Britin, antes de retirarse con su compañero —. Harry levantó la vista de la hoja del papel y lo observó—. El maniquí está vestido como Lelio o Leandro, que son personajes de la Commedia dell' Arte. Y la máscara no es la del Fantasma; es la de la Tragedia Griega.

Harry asintió, pensativamente y le pareció escuchar que los dos hombres se susurraban algo, mientras se iban. "¿Cómo sabes eso?" "La semana pasada me follé a un actor."

Volvió a su área del Departamento y se reunió con los demás Aurors para comentarles que el asunto estaba vinculado con el teatro, no sólo con esa obra.

—Quizás es un actor Muggle loco —sugirió Ron.

—No, ellos no pueden entrar en Hogwarts —remató fríamente Ethanskcus, otro de los Aurors.

Harry sabía que tenía que mencionar a la figura que había visto en el castillo pero, por alguna razón, se sentía incapaz de hacerlo. También sabía que esa persona era la culpable de la desaparición de su ahijado, ya que la máscara que llevaba era la misma que la del maniquí pero todo este asunto burocrático y de 'trabajo en equipo' le desquiciaba, así que decidió regresar a Hogwarts para buscar más pistas sin que nadie lo molestara.

—Disculpe, señor Potter pero no creo que sea prudente que abandone la investigación en este momento tan crucial —. Una vez más, Ethanskcus había hablado. El bajito y moreno muchacho siempre había despreciado a Harry y no era ningún secreto que quería su puesto y pensaba que Harry sólo lo había obtenido gracias a su fama.

—Disculpe, señor Ethanskcus pero no creo que lo que usted piense tenga relevancia alguna —le respondió Harry, sin aplomo. Durante los primeros años había sido amable e intentado que se llevaran bien pero el otro muchacho nunca había querido colaborar y Harry simplemente no podía hacer milagros.

Ignorando las incesantes preguntas de Ron, caminó con rumbo al Atrio y ahí ingresó a una de las chimeneas para ir directamente al despacho de la Directora de Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall.

—Perdón por llegar sin avisar —se disculpó ante la mujer—. ¿Le molesta que recorra un poco el castillo?

Con autorización de la Profesora, bajó al Gran Salón, pensando en Teddy. Estaba preocupado por él pero sabía que debía pensar con claridad y dejar los sentimientos a un lado si realmente quería resolver el enigma y rescatarlo. Sentarse en un rincón a extrañarlo no iba a resolver nada.

Conversó con algunos cuadros de las víctimas de la guerra y todos confesaron también haber sido víctimas de la temporal 'ceguera' que se había producido en el lugar. "No vi nada" dijeron todos.

Un tanto desilusionado, se acercó al retrato de Draco Malfoy y entornó los ojos al notar que había algo diferente en él, aunque no estaba seguro de qué era.

Claro, pero si era evidente. La discrepancia residía en el fondo del cuadro. Antes, Malfoy había estado, como todos los demás, en Hogwarts pero ahora se podía ver que su locación había cambiado. Harry no estaba seguro pero el lugar le resultaba familiar, aunque sólo podía ver una pared con varios espejos y una placa con las iniciales S. N.. ¿Dónde había visto ese lugar? ¿Y por qué habían elegido esa imagen del rubio, con el rostro tan triste, tan desamparado?

Sintiéndose apesadumbrado, subió por las escaleras hasta llegar al quinto piso y allí caminó tres veces hasta encontrarse con la puerta de la Sala de Objetos Ocultos.

El lugar estaba vacío y las llamas habían sido extinguidas, varios años atrás, por los Rompedores de Hechizos del Ministerio. En una de las paredes había una placa que rezaba un breve texto: _En Memoria de Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle y Draco Malfoy. La ambición consume almas_.

Y hasta qué punto lo hacía… No había quedado nada de los tres compañeros. _'Sólo cenizas'_ pensó Harry, un tanto angustiado.

No quería quedarse allí, recordando el incendio, así que, regresó al Gran Salón y continuó observando el retrato de Malfoy con detenimiento, sobresaltándose al ver una sombra pasar por detrás del difunto muchacho. Frunció el ceño e intentó recordar dónde había visto esa pared y esas iniciales.

—Harry…

Se dio vuelta y vio a Hermione, que lo observaba curiosa.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó la chica.

Él se encogió de hombros—. No lo sé. ¿Hay noticias?

La joven caminó hacia él, un tanto cabizbaja y le puso una mano en el hombro—. Por eso vine. Ron me dijo que piensan que los números de la carta simbolizan una fecha: dos días y diez horas. Creen que se llevará a alguien más. También están leyendo El Fantasma de la Ópera para encontrar pistas… Deberías ir a ver a Ginny. Está muy asustada y se siente culpable por lo que pasó.

—No fue su culpa —respondió Harry, casi por obligación—. Oye, ¿esa pared no te parece conocida? —inquirió, señalando el cuadro de Malfoy—. Sé que la vi en alguna parte.

Hermione se acercó al lienzo y lo recorrió con la mirada—. Historia de la Magia.

—¿Qué?

—Estudiamos a Sigmund Neuberger en Historia de la Magia —. La expresión del Auror claramente indicaba que no había prestado demasiada atención durante esa clase—. Neuberger era un ilusionista. ¿Siempre estuvo así este cuadro?

—No, ayer se veía el castillo.

La joven asintió, pensativa—. No creo que sea casual.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Neuberger murió incinerado en un teatro.

Harry se enderezó, con los ojos fijos en los de Malfoy. Odiaba recordar el momento de su muerte y cualquier referencia al fuego lo remitía a aquélla fatídica noche.

—Vayamos a hablar con el Profesor Binns.

—Creo que prefiero ir a leer libros arcaicos en la biblioteca.

—El profesor va a ser más útil. Además, no hay tiempo —replicó Hermione—.¿Recuerdas que desaparecerá alguien más? Esta vez, no hay tiempo para leer.

Importándole poco y nada la voz de ultratumba de su antiguo profesor, Harry y su amiga se dirigieron a su aula. Recorrer los pasillos del colegio le provocaba a Harry tal melancolía que hasta sentía ganas de tener clase de Pociones… No, no realmente pero sí extrañaba mucho la vida en el castillo.

—¿Profesor? —musitó Hermione, una vez en el aula de Historia de la Magia.

Momentos más tarde, la espectral figura del hombre atravesó el pizarrón, como solía hacerlo durante sus clases.

—Hola, Profesor —lo saludó Hermione—. Lamentamos mucho molestarlo pero nos preguntábamos si podría hablarnos acerca de Sigmund Neuberger.

—Es para una investigación del Ministerio —agregó Harry, a la vez que se arrepentía por no haber escogido la biblioteca.

El fantasma los observó, pensativo, como analizando qué hacer a continuación. Finalmente, les hizo un gesto para que tomaran asiento.

Los dos jóvenes se sentaron y Harry se sintió como un alumno, una vez más, a punto de escuchar un monólogo mortalmente aburrido.

—Sigmund Ignatius Neuberger nació en Alemania en el año mil ochocientos setenta y dos, en el seno de una importante familia de magos oscuros —comenzó a narrar el profesor— pero sus habilidades siempre fueron limitadas y eso le ganó el desprecio de sus padres y las burlas de sus compañeros en Durmstrang.

En ese momento, Harry tuvo un vivaz recuerdo de su primer clase de vuelo y lo que Malfoy había dicho de Neville. Casi pudo sentir lo que había sentido aquel día, persiguiendo la Recordadora de quien ahora era uno de sus mejores amigos.

—Sigmund tardó un año más de lo habitual en graduarse debido a su paupérrimo desempeño en Pociones y Herbología. Sin embargo, había probado ser considerablemente bueno en Encantamientos y Transformaciones… Pero no lo suficiente bueno como para conseguir un empleo duradero en el Mundo Mágico. Por consiguiente, a los veintitrés años se mudó a Inglaterra para trabajar como ilusionista en el Mundo Muggle, siguiendo los pasos de otro hombre con pobres aptitudes mágicas, Ehrich Weiss, conocido como Houdini.

» En sus comienzos, Sigmund realizó imitaciones y pocos trucos de transfiguración pero con el tiempo mejoró y logró hacer encantamientos que maravillaron al público Muggle. Para nosotros, por supuesto, no serían nada sorprendentes.

» A los veintiséis años, Sigmund aprendió a Aparecerse e implementó ese nuevo conocimiento en sus rutinas.

—Disculpe que lo interrumpa, Profesor, pero, ¿puede ir directo a la parte de la muerte? —preguntó Harry, un tanto ansioso.

Al Profesor Binns no le agradó la solicitud, sin embargo, prosiguió con su relato—. El nueve de Mayo de mil novecientos once, Sigmund, para esa época conocido como El Gran Lafayatte, murió en un incendio que se produjo en un teatro de Edimburgo. La versión Muggle fue que una lámpara tuvo una falla y provocó la catástrofe pero esa no es la verdad.

» Durante sus últimos años de vida, el escapismo se convirtió en una realidad para Sigmund. Como bien sabrán, los magos no pueden realizar magia en presencia de Muggles y cuando el Ministerio descubrió sus tretas, lo persiguió para encarcelarlo.

» Lo que no sabía de Pociones y Herbología, lo compensaba con un talento inigualable que había adquirido para la Aparición. Pero no pudo escapar por siempre y ese nueve de Mayo lo encontraron los Custels de la Patrulla de Seguridad Mágica. Se sabe que Sigmund no estaba en el escenario cuando empezó el incendio y las circunstancias de su muerte son inciertas—. La plausible voz del hombre titubeó y luego continuó—. Aún no se sabe qué originó el siniestro pero tardó días enteros en ser extinguido.

—¿Es cierto que su espíritu continúa en el teatro? —preguntó Hermione.

—Hay muchas conjeturas pero nada comprobado. A los Muggles les encanta inventar seres a los cuales temer, señorita Granger.

—Y usted, personalmente, ¿qué cree, Profesor?

El hombre no respondió instantáneamente—. Hay ciertas teorías que insinúan que Sigmund no perdió la vida en el siniestro. Hay testigos que confirman haberlo visto después del nueve de Mayo de mil novecientos once.

Hermione, cautelosamente, insistió—: Pero usted debe tener sus propias teorías. Usted se especializó en Sigmund Neuberger, ¿verdad?

El pálido hombre la observó, más serio que de costumbre—. ¿Cómo sabe eso, señorita Granger?

—Lo leí. Hay un pasaje sobre usted en un libro sobre conspiraciones del Ministerio de la Magia. Lo encontré en mis vacaciones en Francia —contestó la muchacha—. El libro está prohibido en el Reino Unido… Y usted fue perseguido por el Ministerio por intentar resolver el Caso Lafayette.

Harry estaba oficialmente mudo y el Profesor Binns parecía haber reaccionado de una manera similar.

—Armando y Albus me protegieron de la gente del Ministerio —admitió el hombre.

—Pero… ¿Y Umbrigde? El Ministerio estuvo a cargo de Hogwarts y a usted no le pasó nada —acotó Harry, un poco confundido.

—¿Alguna vez ha intentado encerrar a un fantasma en Azkaban, señor Potter? —inquirió el Profesor, cortantemente.

—Entonces… No se despertó muerto una mañana, ¿no? —Si había algo que Harry no tenía, eso era tacto para hablar con fantasmas.

—No viene al caso —contestó el hombre—. ¿Necesita algo más, señorita Granger?

—Sí, ¿qué relación tienen los Malfoy con Sigmund Neuberger?

—No creo prudente hablar sobre-

—Bueno, yo sí lo creo prudente —lo interrumpió Harry—. Algo está pasando, Ted Lupin desapareció y este Neuberger tiene algo que ver. Y Malfoy… Sólo díganos lo que sabe, ¿está bien?

—No mucho, lamentablemente. Nunca logré encontrar suficientes pruebas para condenar a Spungen Malfoy.

—Es el tatarabuelo de Draco —le susurró Hermione.

—Sigmund y Spungen se habían conocido en Alemania y, al principio, la relación no había sido buena pero Sigmund era un mago de Sangre Pura y provenía de una familia con mucha influencia en el Mundo Mágico. Fue recién en Inglaterra cuando Spungen y Sigmund se convirtieron en socios. Sigmund necesitaba animales para sus trucos y Spungen lo ayudó a realizar horrorosos encantamientos con ellos para volver más dóciles y manipulables. La perra con la que siempre se veía a Sigmund no era realmente un animal sino un animago que escapaba de la justicia y era muy amigo de Spungen.

» Todos los negocios entre Sigmund y Spungen eran turbíos pero los Malfoy siempre tuvieron mucho poder dentro del Ministerio. Era imposible que terminaran encarcelados.

—Entonces, ¿por qué persiguieron a Sigmund? —preguntó Harry.

—Porque se arrepintió. En sus últimos años, quiso enmendar sus acciones y le dijo a Spungen que ya no quería más tratos con él y que se terminaría el abuso con los animales. Spungen, entonces, hizo que el Ministerio se enterara de la condición mágica de Sigmund.

» Días antes del que sería el espectáculo de una vida, Galiel, el animago, y Sigmund tuvieron una pelea que desembocó en la muerte del primero. Spungen juró venganza y días después ocurrió el incendio —. Binns se mantuvo en silencio durante unos instantes y Harry no podía tolerar más la ansiedad por saber qué había ocurrido realmente—. El siniestro fue causado por medio de las Artes Oscuras y por lo que he podido averiguar, Sigmund sobrevivió.

—¿Y qué pasó con él?

—Eso, me temo, no puedo decirlo, señorita Granger.

Sin importar cuánto rogaran, Binns se negó a seguir hablando del tema.

Bajaron al Gran Salón y se quedaron callados durante un buen rato. Harry aún no podía digerir el concepto de un Binns contando algo considerablemente interesante.

No sabía cómo pero estaba seguro de algo, aunque fuese una locura—. Sabes lo que significa, ¿verdad? —le preguntó a Hermione.

La chica simplemente lo observó, espectante.

—Significa que Draco Malfoy no está muerto —concluyó Harry.

**xxx**

**Capítulo II:** Lunes 22 de Septiembre

xxx

» **No** es un Harry/Ginny.

» Sigmund Neuberger sí existió y murió quemado en un teatro en Escocia. También es cierto que la gente cree que su espíritu sigue allí.

xxx

¡Gracias por leer!

- Inefable


	3. Capítulo x II

**Capítulo II**

—Sólo piénsalo. El incendio se debe haber provocado con Fiendfyre. Seguro que fue Spungen. Artes Oscuras y Malfoy en la misma oración no es nada nuevo. Además, tardaron días en extinguirlo. Tuvo que ser Fiendfyre —exclamó Harry.

—Pero eso no es prueba de nada —remató Hermione—. No prueba que Malfoy esté vivo.

—Nunca se encontró su cuerpo y tampoco el de Neuberger. Además, el cuadro muestra el teatro. ¡Y no se mueve! Debe ser porque no está muerto —. Harry caminaba de un lado a otro, casi hablando solo.

—Lo que dices no tiene demasiada lógica. Sólo porque alguien realizó mal el encantamiento en el lienzo no significa que-

—Pero esto no es sobre lógica, Hermione.

La muchacha lo miró con detenimiento y suspiró—. Sí, supongo que es hora de que me acostumbre a tus estrategias irracionales pero aún así no me convence.

—¿Estrategias irracionales?

—Alguien quería robar la Piedra —empezó a decir Hermione—, Sirius no te envió la escoba para lastimarte, Malfoy sí estaba tramando algo en la Sala Multipropósito, eres descendiente de los Peverell… Cuando las cosas están vinculadas contigo, no hay lógica que las respalde —terminó, con una sonrisa—. Pero sigue habiendo algo que no cierra. Creo que…

—¿Irás a encerrarte en la biblioteca hasta que Madam Pince te eche? ¿Sigue estando Madam Pince?

—Supongo que sí. ¿Tú qué harás?

—Supongo que algo irracional —contestó Harry, encogiéndose de hombros—. No me mires así, te prometo que no me meteré en líos.

Hermione frunció el ceño—. Recuerda ir a ver a Ginny. Está preocupada por Teddy.

—Todos lo estamos pero no vamos a lograr mucho si nos sentamos en un rincón a extrañarlo… Bueno, de acuerdo, iré a verla un rato.

Pero en el camino a su casa cambió de opinión y se fue al Ministerio. Allí, le contó a Ron lo que había averiguado con Hermione y el pelirrojo también tuvo problemas al imaginar al hombre más aburrido del planeta siendo perseguido por entrometerse en turbios asuntos del Ministerio y los Malfoy.

—¿Y realmente crees que Malfoy está vivo?—preguntó, sirviéndose un vaso de jugo de calabaza. Volvió a acostarse en el sillón, en el cual había oído el relato de Harry, y frunció el ceño—. Pero nosotros estuvimos ahí, era un infierno. No pudo sobrevivir.

—Pero de alguna manera lo hizo. Estoy seguro —replicó Harry, con convicción. Estaba sentado sobre su escritorio, observando un viejo diario de El Profeta—. ¿Se sabe algo sobre la carta?

—Sólo que algo va a pasar en dos días. La teoría popular es que van a secuestrar a alguien más. ¿Por qué crees que se llevaron a Teddy? Es sólo un niño. ¿Qué puede llegar a hacer?

—No lo sé y no creo que lo haya lastimado. Seguro que Malfoy sólo quiere nuestra atención.

Ron depositó el vaso sobre una mesa ratona—. Mira, Harry… No creo que sea Malfoy. Él está muerto. Ya sabes, bien muerto —. No quería insinuar que su amigo estuviese loco pero, ¿Malfoy, vivo? Sonaba bastante demente, teniendo en cuenta que había quedado encerrado en una habitación envuelta en llamas—. Se lo declaró muerto.

—¡Como a Sigmund Neuberger! —exclamó Harry.

—Porque ese también se murió…

—Binns cree que no se murió y yo estoy de acuerdo. Y sé que Malfoy está tratando de… dar un mensaje o algo así. No sé —musitó el moreno, acomodándose los anteojos—. Debo irme.

—¿A dónde vas?

—A la Mansión Malfoy.

xxx

La Mansión lucía tal cual la recordaba. Hasta los pavos reales seguían en ella. La diferencia era que ahora nadie vivía allí y tenía entendido que tres veces por semana, gente del Ministerio iba a limpiarla, dejar alimento para los pavos y asegurarse de que todo estuviese en orden.

En ese momento no había nadie en el lugar y Harry aprovechó la óptima situación para investigar la habitación del Malfoy más joven.

La alcoba se encontraba en la segunda planta, a pocos metros de una de las lujosas escaleras de mármol y la puerta tenía una pequeña inscripción grabada en oro: "Draco".

Dudó unos instantes y luego se adentró en la habitación. La primera impresión fue extraña; realmente no esperaba que a Malfoy le gustara tanto la literatura. La sala era enorme, toda la Madriguera podría haber entrado en ella, y tenía muchísimos libros, todos muy pulcros y ordenados.

Volúmenes sobre Egipto, Grecia, vampiros, Lemuria, teatro, política, música clásica, leyendas, pociones, dragones. El repertorio era variado y Harry no se sorprendió al encontrar un libro sobre ilusionistas.

Entonces, ya no había dudas: Malfoy conocía a Neuberger. Pero, ¿qué tenía que ver Teddy con el asunto?

El niño era familiar de Draco, al igual que Andrómeda. ¿Y si ella era la próxima?

Eso era lo único que se le ocurría a Harry, que quizás se lo había llevado por ser su familiar. Después de todo, Teddy era muy pequeño como para ser considerado una gran amenaza o algo por el estilo.

Siguió recorriendo la habitación con la mirada, hasta concentrarse en un punto: el extenso armario. Abrió las puertas, que también eran espejos, y se maravilló ante la cantidad de ropa que había.

Sobre el suelo del armario había tres cajas verdes y Harry se desilusionó al comprobar que estaban cerradas. Intentó abrirlas con varios hechizos pero ninguno dio resultado. Lo mejor sería llevarlas con los Rompedores de Hechizos… o con Hermione.

Realmente no sabía qué esperaba encontrar en las cajas pero sí estaba seguro de que Malfoy estaba relacionado con el secuestro de Teddy y que Neuberger tenía algo que ver. El problema era que seguía habiendo demasiados cabos sueltos y no tenía idea de cómo Malfoy había sobrevivido al Fiendfyre.

Decidió continuar investigando la alcoba pero no halló nada incriminador, nada fuera de lugar. Ni siquiera había libros de Artes Oscuras pero Harry sabía que debía haberlos y que, seguro, estaban bien escondidos. Realizó varios encantamientos invocadores pero, una vez más, no logró nada.

Dentro de pocas horas, Tragedia (como los Aurors habían decidido llamar al hombre enmascarado) se llevaría a alguien más y él aún no sabía nada concreto y tampoco estaba seguro de quién sería el próximo. Pero, para no arriesgar a Andrómeda, volvió al Ministerio y ordenó que siete Aurors la custodiaran, al menos, hasta que hubiese pasado el tiempo indicado en la carta.

Y lo peor era que no había ninguna pista sólida que los ayudara a descubrir qué estaba pasando realmente. Teddy, simplemente, se había desvanecido… Aunque no era posible desaparecer en Hogwarts y las velas habían estado apagadas durante tan solo unos instantes. Habría sido físicamente imposible que Malfoy, o Tragedia, escapara tan rápido.

Entonces, Harry quiso golpearse. Tragedia y Teddy habían estado en el castillo durante todo ese tiempo. Seguramente se habían ido después de que todos se retiraran para intentar localizarlos. Claro que sí se había quedado gente para buscarlos en el colegio pero el terreno era enorme y las posibilidades, infinitas. Y él, irresponsable, no había pensado en llevar el Mapa. Ahora ya era demasiado tarde.

Llegó un avión de papel a la oficina y le comunicó que las cajas ya estaban abiertas. Suspiró y se dirigió hacia al área de los Rompedores de Hechizos.

—Para estar hechos por un muchacho de diecisiete o dieciocho años, eran hechizos muy avanzados —le comentó uno de los funcionarios—. ¿Quiere que lo dejemos solo para que vea el contenido o prefiere que nos quedemos?

—No, está bien. Prefiero quedarme solo. Gracias.

Los tres hombres vestidos de naranja se fueron y él se quedó de pie, frente a las tres cajas verdes, sin saber qué hacer. Como Auror, debía abrirlas y comprobar que Malfoy estaba vivo y era Tragedia. Sin embargo, como ex compañero del muchacho, no quería saber si era o no el secuestrador. Malfoy jamás le había caído bien pero sí sentía culpable por su muerte y aún peor por lo que había pasado con Narcissa Malfoy. Ella lo había salvado… Y ahora estaba muerta. Si Malfoy realmente estaba vivo, ya no tenía padres, hogar, dinero ni amigos. ¿Y si se había llevado a Teddy sólo porque no quería estar solo? 'II.14' podía significar muchas cosas, no necesariamente que iba a llevarse a alguien más.

Por otro lado, conocía a Malfoy, no como amigo sino como enemigo, como rival. Sin importar cuántas veces le había ganado en el Quidditch, Malfoy nunca se había rendido ni renunciado a su puesto, excepto en Sexto, cuando tampoco se dejó vencer por la difícil tarea que tuvo que enfrentar. No, si Malfoy estaba vivo no se iba a limitar a criar a Teddy, no se iba a rendir… Iba a querer vengarse.

Y si así era, Harry se iba a ver obligado a derrotarlo.

Observó las cajas y luego se las llevó a su oficina. Las colocó sobre el escritorio y las dejó ahí, sin intención alguna de abrirlas. 'No por ahora' se dijo.

Se llevó la mano derecha al cabello y en ese momento sintió un cosquilleo en la muñeca. Ginny, hacía ya varios años, le había regalado una pulsera para poder llamarlo. Era un accesorio muy simple: hilos gruesos y negros, entrelazados con una pluma del mismo color. De lejos parecía una delgada cuerda negra, sin embargo, era más que ello. Cada vez que Ginny quería hablar con él, tocaba un colgante que tenía ella y eso enviaba una señal a la pulsera, haciendo que ésta temblara un poco. A Harry siempre le provocaba cosquillas.

A través de su chimenea personal, que sólo estaba conectada con la chimenea de su casa, fue a ver qué quería la joven. Era ridículo el asunto de las pulseras, siendo que tenían chimeneas pero Ginny realmente odiaba comunicarse de esa manera. Y, él, ciertamente, tampoco se sentía demasiado cómodo con el tema del fuego, las cenizas.

—¿Ginny? —preguntó al llegar a la sala de estar de la casa que compartían.

—Cocina —respondió la muchacha.

Harry caminó hacia ella y se sentó en una de las sillas. Ginny lo había acusado, muchas veces de ser poco cariñoso, así que, se puso de pie y fue a darle un beso en la mejilla. No era que no quisiera a la chica pero tras todos esos años juntos, la verdad era que había empezado a… aburrirse. Todos los días eran iguales: iba a trabajar, regresaba, Ginny tenía preparada la cena. Y el sexo tampoco era la solución porque la chica no le hacía justicia a su reputación en Hogwarts. En la cama, era tan convencional como en la cocina.

Y Harry se sentía tremendamente culpable al pensar así. Es decir, ¿qué más quería querer? Ginny era preciosa, simpática, dulce, inteligente, divertida. Pero faltaba algo… Y ese algo no tenía que ver con juegos sexuales, ni siquiera con aburrirse por la rutina. Ginny era estupenda pero no era lo que él quería. El problema era que no sabía qué quería.

'Deja de pensar en eso. Debes encontrar a Teddy' se regañó a sí mismo.

—Hmm, ¿para qué querías verme? —le preguntó a la chica.

—Ron me dijo que fuiste a la Mansión Malfoy. ¿Qué hacías ahí?

Haciéndose una nota mental para torturar a Ron, respondió—: Sólo fui porque… se han estado escuchado ruidos raros por ahí y el Ministro me pidió que fuera a fijarme que todo estuviese en orden —. De acuerdo, de todas las excusas estúpidas que había dado en su vida, esa debía ser la más estúpida de todas—. Pero no había nada, así que… Nada de que preocuparse —concluyó, con una sonrisa.

—Ah, está bien —dijo Ginny, que no sonaba muy convencida—. ¿Se sabe algo sobre Teddy?

—Todavía no pero lo vamos a encontrar.

—Eso espero.

"¿Eso espero?" Sí, Ginny era genial pero tan predecible como un partido de Quidditch entre los Chuddley Cannons y los Meltrose Magpies. Harry no quería nada de otro mundo pero su vida parecía una fotografía de una de esas revistas de decoración de interiores que tanto odiaba. Todo era demasiado perfecto y eso lo sulfuraba. Quería aventura, quería acción, quería retos… Y sí, quería a Ginny pero no de la misma manera que ella lo quería a él.

—Creo que volveré a la oficina a ver si hay noticias.

xxx

—Andrómeda Tonks está bien —le informó uno de los Aurors, varias horas después, cuando el límite horario del mensaje acababa de cumplirse—. No hubo ataques ni anormalidades.

Harry asintió, mientras firmaba algunos papeles. En momentos así odiaba ser el Jefe del área. Él no tenía que estar firmando papeles. ¡Él tenía que estar actuando, con los demás Aurors! Trabajar tras un escritorio era mortalmente aburrido y no demasiado útil.

—Pero sí ha habido una desaparición.

Levantó la vista y observó al Auror—. ¿Quién? —preguntó.

—Lage Britin, de la Oficina de Uso Indebido de Artefactos Muggles. Desapareció de su oficina después de que se apagaran todas las luces. Los Inefables tienen el maniquí y la nota.

Harry acompañó al otro Auror al Departamento de Misterios pero sólo él entró a hablar con el Inefable que lo esperaba, con un papel levitando a su lado.

El mensaje lo había dejado Tragedia en el maniquí y el Infable le dijo que también era un fragmento de El Fantasma de la Ópera.

—_Un hombre que no era realmente visible sino cuando lo quería y que, en cambio, veía todo en medio de la completa sombra. II.6 _—leyó Harry en voz alta—. ¿Y eso qué significa?

—Que nos dio dos días y seis horas para descubrirlo. Hemos llegado a la conclusión de que no es un dispositivo mágico pero creemos prudente seguir investigando todos los elementos —comunicó el Inefable—. Los papeles de los mensajes son antiguos y tienen escritos invisibles.

—¿Y qué dicen?

—Aún no lo sabemos. No hemos podido hacer los escritos visibles pero hay residuos de hechizos desvanecedores.

—¿O sea?

—O sea que era tinta corriente pero se hizo invisible con un hechizo que aún no hemos podido quitar —respondió el Inefable, un poco irritado. Harry sabía que esos funcionarios odiaban hablar con gente de otros Departamentos porque no toleraban su falta de conocimientos. A Harry le caían bien pero le molestaba su arrogancia. Sólo porque podían crear giratiempos y tenían salas extrañas, no eran mejores que los demás.

—Y también tenemos Gnivs, señor Potter —le sonrió el funcionario.

Y también odiaba que fueran buenos en Legeremancia—. Dijo que los papeles eran antiguos. ¿De cuándo son?

—Aún no hemos llegado al año exacto pero calculamos que pertenece a un período comprendido entre los años mil novecientos diez y mil novecientos quince. Dentro de unas horas tendrá un año y mes exacto.

Harry sintió ganas de preguntar '¿cómo?' pero no quería explicaciones complicadas dando vueltas por su mente, así que, se limitó a asentir cordialmente—. ¿Conocía a Lage Britin?

—Como muy bien pensó, somos superiores y no nos mezclamos con gente menos culta e inteligente que nosotros —contestó el Inefable, en tono de broma pero Harry sospechó que era lo que realmente sucedía con la gente de ese Departamento—. Pero Britin no es una de esas personas —agregó el Inefable.

—¿Lo conocía?

—Britin era un Inefable pero renunció y se trasladó a otra área.

—¿Por qué?

El otro hombre meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro—. Puedo explicarle cómo se construyeron realmente las Pirámides de Egipto, cómo crear un Traslador e, incluso, cómo viajar por el tiempo pero no me pida que le explique a Britin porque es más complejo que la sinfonía perdida de Paganini.

Harry entornó los ojos. De acuerdo, no tenía idea de qué sinfonía hablaba y no le importaba—. Bueno, gracias. Avísenme cuando sepan de qué año es el papel y qué dice el texto invisible.

—Claro, señor Potter. Mejor le enviaremos un mensaje. Si está mucho tiempo con nosotros, puede que ser vuelva arrogante.

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, Harry se retiró del Departamento de Misterios y retornó a su oficina. Leyó algunos documentos, firmó algunos comprobantes, se aburrió, leyó más documentos y continuó aburrido. Quedaban dos días y algunas horas pero él seguía sin verdaderas pistas. ¿Y qué podían tener en común Teddy Lupin y un ex Inefable? No había patrón y si sí lo había, era un tanto demente.

Se sentó sobre su escritorio y se puso a hacer avioncitos con los documentos que debía continuar leyendo. ¿Y si renunciaba y se convertía en detective privado o algo así? Realmente estaba harto del trabajo de oficina y no le ayudaba a encontrar a su ahijado.

Para distraerse un poco y, para variar, hacer algo útil, se dirigió a la Oficina de Uso Indebido de Artefactos Muggles para hablar con los compañeros de trabajo de Lage Britin.

Aparentemente, se llevaba bastante mal con todo el mundo debido a que era un "maldito arrogante", "sabelotodo", "egoísta y narcisista idiota" y "demasiado honesto como para me agrade".

Sólo dos personas habían hablado bien sobre él, el chico rubio con el que había visto a Britin, Dyran Taynney, y otro hombre a quien acababa de conocer, Sparky Nyvot.

Ambos coincidían en que Britin era una buena persona y que esperaban que estuviese bien. Nyvot parecía estar al borde de un ataque de pánico y Harry le sugirió que comiera un poco de chocolate, siempre ayudaba.

El más joven, Taynney, estaba tranquilo pero Harry sospechó que estaba bastante perturbado.

—Nyvot, ¿puede dejarme a solas con Taynney, por favor?

Nyvot asintió y se retiró. Harry, entonces, se sentó al lado de Taynney y simplemente lo observó.

—¿Hace mucho que trabaja con Britin? —preguntó finalmente.

—Más o menos… Cuatro años aproximadamente. Casi siempre trabajamos juntos.

—Britin… Lage era un Inefable. ¿Sabes por qué renunció a su cargo? —Harry decidió que sería mejor dejar las formalidades a un lado. Así sería más fácil que el chico entrara en confianza y le contara lo que él quería saber.

Dyran se tensó—. Nunca me lo dijo.

Harry, instantáneamente, supo que estaba mintiendo—. Mira, no tengo idea de dónde está y no sé cómo encontrarlo. Todo lo que puedas decirme sobre él, hará que la búsqueda sea más sencilla. Si sabemos porqué se lo llevaron, quizás logremos descubrir a dónde lo llevaron.

El rubio se llevó una mano al cabello—. Me pidió que no contara nada y no lo haré. Además, no conozco los detalles. Si quiere saber porqué abandonó el Departamento de Misterios, hable con Fabni Ethanskcus, señor Potter.

Justo lo que quería oír. ¿Ethanskcus, involucrado en el asunto? Por fin una buena noticia. Si tenía un poco de suerte, tendría razones para despedirlo de una vez por todas.

Iba a ir a hablar con el hombre cuando recordó las cajas y prefirió abrirlas. Sí, se había dicho que era mejor no hacerlo pero la gente seguía desapareciendo y si ahí estaba la respuesta al enigma, debía obrar por el bien mayor. Regresó a su oficina y se dispuso a investigar el contenido de las cajas pero se desilusionó al ver que sólo eran viejas hojas en blanco. Por supuesto, lo primero que pensó fue que había textos invisibles, así que, las llevó al Departamento de Misterios, de mala gana.

Frustrado, solicitó a los Inefables que también revisaran estos papeles para ver si tenían escritos invisibles. Ahora sólo tenía que sentarse y esperar, con la esperanza de resolver todo antes de que alguien más desapareciera. Quería creer que Tragedia era Malfoy porque así conservaba la esperanza de que Teddy estuviese bien. Era lo único que podía hacer en ese momento, convencerse de que el niño estaba vivo… Si llegaba a estar equivocado, jamás se lo perdonaría. Después de que Tonks y Lupin lo protegieran con sus propias vidas, no podía permitirse el lujo de no retornarles el favor, cuidando de su hijo.

No sabía con seguridad qué era lo que le daba confianza pero estaba seguro de que Malfoy no era un asesino y que no lastimaría a Teddy. Pero habían pasado muchos años… Malfoy, seguramente, ya no era el mismo.

**xxx**

_"Oculta tu rostro para que el mundo nunca te encuentre"_

_¿Dónde está la belleza de las rosas? ¿Qué las hace bellas? Suave textura, abrumador aroma… Las rosas te trasladan a otro mundo y hacen que olvides tu dolor. Justo a ellas, sólo hay luz y felicidad._

_Pero las rosas se marchitan._

**xxx**

**  
Capítulo III:** Lunes 29 de Septiembre

A partir del capítulo que viene la historia estará más entretenida.

xxx

_"Oculta tu rostro para que el mundo nunca te encuentre"_

Es un fragmento de Masquerade (El Fantasma de la Ópera).

xxx

Gracias a todos por leer :)

- Inefable


End file.
